The hidden legend of Ho-Oh (Heart Gold Nuzlocke)
by PrincessRomy96
Summary: A young protagonist Mabel received a Pokemon from Professor Elm and can finally realize her dream. To travel with her Pokemon to become one of the strongest trainer in the world. But during her journey, she finds herself involved into Team Rockets's busin
1. Rules

Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be put in the Pokémon Storage System permanently.

Catch one Pokemon per area. There are no second chances if it faints or flees.

If the first encounter in the area is a Double Battle or an horde in the grass, the player may choose which of the two Pokémon they would like to catch.

If you encounter a shiny pokemon, then this rule does not count and you can catch it if you like even if you already have caught a pokemon in this area.

Dupe/Species Clause do not count as an encounter, except if the dupe/species clause that you have is already dead.

If you fail to find a new pokemon and keep encounting a dupe/species clause three times in a row, then there are no second changes either.

Nickname all your captured pokemon.

A black out/white out is an "Game over"

Resetting and reloading the game is forbidden!

No catching Legendary pokemon

If you don't have any pokemon who can learn a HM, then you can catch a pokemon from any area who you can use as an HM slave until you caught a pokemon who can learn that HM.

No running away and use of repels.

No use of online resources.


	2. Prologue

**The hidden legend of Ho-Oh**

 **Pokemon Heartgold Nuzlocke**

 **Prologue: The chance**

It was a beautiful night with stars and a full moon shining the dark skies. The leaves were slowly falling from the trees as the wind softly blew them off the treebranches. The sound of the wind was the only thing that you could hear. It was a peaceful night.

But then a cry broke out. It wasn't just a cry. It actually was a baby crying.

Tonight at the hospital somewhere around a world, a baby has just been born.

"There they are! It's a healthy little baby girl!" The doctor said happily as he held the baby in his arms. He looked at the happy couple as they both hugged eachother out of joy. "Now Mr. Hearttrack, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked to the male while grabbing the special kind of scissors.

The new father walked towards the doctor and cut the cord at the right spot as the new mother smiled while wiping her tears. After the baby was cleaned up by the nurse and given to the mother, they left the two alone as the mother cradled her in her arms.

"So what do you think that we should name her, sweetie?" She asked to her lover with a gentle smile as she looked at him.

The father thought about it for a minute and then smiled at his lover. "I think I got one." He said softly as he looked at the baby. "How about...Mabel?"

"Mabel.." The mother muttered the name just as the baby opened her eyes for the first and looked at her mother. The mother smiled softly as the baby yawned. "Yeah. I do like that name. Mabel."

Mabel's small eyes started shining before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

However somewhere else, the bells which were hanging on an tower were glowing bright. The glow of the golden bells were so bright that it nearly brightened up the city nearby the tower.

An unknown male in robes looked at the tower in shock as he saw the bells glowing.

"Oh my god..." He muttered before running away from the tower and ran around the city until he stopped at a theatre. He opened the doors and ran inside. He looked around at first before going on the stage and behind the curtains. "Mistress!"

Standing in front of him and looking outside the window, was a kimono girl with black long hair. The kimono girl turned around and looked at him with her green eyes. "No need to yell and panic, Sage Toki. I already know what is going on." She muttered seriously.

"Y-You do?" The sage asked confused.

"Yes." She then looked back outside and watched the glowing bells at the tower. "It seems that they have returned."

"They?" The eyes of the sage widened in realization as he looked at her. "W-Wait! Do you mean...?"

The kimono girl nodded and watched as the glow of the bells were slowly fading. "This is a sign. I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile behind the curtains, five little girls with black short hair were behind the curtain looking and listening to their conversation. The girls looked at eachother confused, but they remained quiet and unnoticed.

"I see. But what do we do, Mistress?" The sage asked. "Shall we start the search?"

The kimono girl stayed silent as she thought about it. She then looked at the sage and shook her head. "No. Now it is not the time." She said. "It would probably be too hard for them to find. And there is a chance that they are not in this region. It would take too long. The only thing that we can do now is to prepare."

The girls behind the curtain looked at eachother once again and stayed silent until one of them spoke in a whisper. "What are they actually talking about, Zuki?" She asked towards the tallest of the group.

Zuki thought for a bit until she shook her head. "I'm not sure either, Miki. I think it is about...um...something that is going to happen soon." She muttered softly. "But I don't know what."

Suddenly they all heard footsteps and their eyes widened in fear. "Oh no. It's mom." One of the girls whispered in panic. "Quick! We have to get back to bed before they see us!"

They grabbed eachother's hands and they walked as fast and quiet as possible before the kimono girl and the sage left the back of the stage. They stood on the podium and the sage bowed before leaving the theatre.

The kimono girl then walked back behind the curtain and went through a hallway towards a door. She opened the door softly and peeked inside the bedroom. The five girls were all asleep and so were their eevee's close to their beds. The mother smiled as she closed the door behind her, but it soon faded away as she left the room.

She then looked outside the window once again, but this time she looked at the night sky.

 _'Arceus, please help my girls in the future. And please, let them and our chosen one return our harmony.'_

\- Many years later -

Footsteps and movements were heard in the bushes as they walked through the grass. As the light was getting brighter, they saw an house as soon as they arrived at the town. They slowly moved towards the window and looked inside. They didn't see anything, but then their red eyes widened as they saw three pokeballs on the table.

"Looks like I have arrived at the lab." A male voice muttered softly as they looked around. "No one has seen me yet. Good. Now it is my chance."

They carefully opened a window at a little peak, but then the door was opening and he had to hide behind the bushes so that they wouldn't notice him.

Meanwhile inside the lab, the professor looked at the pokeballs and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. They didn't come out of their pokeball this time." He said in relief as he looked around. "And nothing has been destroyed as well. Now I just have to wait for them to arrive."

As soon as he said that, he heard someone knocking on the door before opening it and walking inside. He turned around and looked at the small young girl with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Welcome Mabel!" He said as he waved at her.

The young girl stared at him with her forest green eyes and smiled at him while tilting her head slightly.

"Hello professor Elm. You wanted to see me?"

 **To be continued**


End file.
